


Accidental Deal

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Steampunk, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Steampunk/Urban Fantasy/Demons as requested byK1sanaon Ao3.Yuuri works as a mechanical engineer, scraping a living building commissioned mecha, never getting enough to take it easy.So how he managed to summon a demon to his shop is beyond him, even if the demon claims he did the whole incantation and summoning, there is no reason for this silver haired man to walk around naked!!!





	Accidental Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 270 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the ninth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It was a hot day, well in all honesty it's technically always a hot day in his workshop with all the furnaces, forging, and welding being done. Except it was the middle of the summer so it was an actual hot day as well, making the workshop almost uncomfortable. If he didn't need to finish this commission before the end of the day to get the money he needed to pay his rent, he would have joined his friend Phichit at the underground mall where it was nice and cool. 

Yuuri tried to ignore the sounds from the SteamMetro overhead, or the noises his neighbors made, one of the reasons he could afford this workplace was because no one else wanted to be bothered with them. The other was because the Orc owning the place was bloody intimidating, something Yuuri had realized the moment the man had opened the door when he had responded on the add, towering over anyone around. Till this day Yuuri's convinced he got the place for no other reason then the fact his first response had been an unimpressed 'oh, I've seen worse'. He turns the sound on his headphones louder when he spots that it's about time for the 12:03 freight train to come by.

He uses the welding torch to slowly but carefully burn the pattern his commissioner had demanded onto one of the larger side panels. Personally he's not a big fan of all these twisty curls and orb like drawings but the Lady the battle suit was for had been adamant enough to toss in an extra 3k credits for it. Poorly he'd had to start over with the panel after slipping on a drop of grease earlier that day, he had been nearly done too but the large zigzagged line had been too obvious to obscure. 

Singing along with the sound of his head phones, albeit off key for the most part, to over stem the loud screeching sound the old wheels of the freight train makes, he misses the loud dinging sound coming from his phone. He also is so focused on his work he misses the blue icey swirls forming behind him, the patterns that appear in them, or the man stepping out of the tear in space. The icey swirls melt into a small puddle onto the floor, leaving only the discarded panel and one naked man with piercing blue eyes behind, while Yuuri finishes the last line on the commission. He turns of the welding torch and leans back to admire his work.

"It looks wonderful. Amazing!" 

Yuuri turns around so fast he drops the still hot welding torch on his shoes, thank the heavens for enforced workers, staring at the man standing in the middle of his workplace. It only takes him two good look overs to determine what he has in front of him. 

"Absolutely not." he points at the door "I don't know how you got in here, this place is supposed to be warded against demon entering, but you can get right the hell out of here." 

The naked demon shakes his head, then looks at him with the joyous smile. "Oh no can do. I was summoned and as such the laws of summoning apply, You tell me your desires, I get my payment, and we consider the contract fulfilled. So if you want me to leave you have to tell me what you called me over for." Yuuri's mouth drops open.

"But i didn't summon you! I was working on this!" He motions the panels for the Mecha. "There is no way I could have summoned you and do that at the same time. You must have gotten it wrong. Besides I..." Yuuri feels his composure waver when the sweet and soft smile of the demon becomes a cold line and his eyes turn cold. 

"I do not get this wrong. I was summoned and by all the knowledge I have I was summoned by you. You made the summoning mark, you stated the intonation, you are bound to deal with it." The Demon takes two swift steps forwards, stepping right in Yuuri's personal space. "Now if you think you can get out of paying the price for the contract by claiming you didn't do it, or that it had to be a mistake, I will point out that once I am here the price will have to be payed." 

Yuuri swallows deeply. "Payment? I never really looked into demons. What exactly do you want as payment?" The demon takes a step back brushing his fingers through his silver hair. "Look if that's what needs to be done to have you leave, just tell me." He'd probably will end up having to borrow some money someplace but he'll work a bit harder to pay it back, as long as it gets this demon out of his place. The demon pinches the bridge of his nose the puts his hand in front of his mouth as to hide a grin or a yawn. 

"First things first. Do you have something like a couch here, or a bed. A bed would be better." Yuuri blinks at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah sure. I've got a bed set up in the second kitchen storage for those days it runs to late to get back to my apartment." he turns and makes a hand wave telling the Demon to follow him, which he does. "I guess travelling does take some energy out of you." Clearly not knowing what to do with the situation Yuuri decides to simply ask questions. "Are you always naked, or did you shed your clothes because of the temperature in the workshop? Because the room is significantly cooler so if you have clothes I can get the for you."

"No, no clothes. I was enjoying a nice afternoon at a nude beach when I was called away by the summoning." The Demon makes a pleasant sound when he chuckles. "I so rarely get summoned that i hadn't even taken the possibility in account or I would have altered my status for the day." Yuuri looks over his shoulder in amazement.

"Wait, are you saying demons decide if they can or can't be summoned. Well that could explain why I've heard so many stories of summoners getting different demons then they expected or none at all." The demon hums while dodging under some large tool into a small kitchen.

"I thought you said you hadn't looked into demons." There's this tone to the demon's voice Yuuri can't place.

"That is true, but in school I had several classmates interested in them." Yuuri opens the door to a small room, which appears barely big enough for the bed stuffed into it. he then moves to a small shelve and lights the gaslight to shed some light into the room. When he turns the demon is right behind him.

"Well that explains something. Now about your payment." To Yuuri's shock the demon pulls his apron over his head, before removing Yuuri's time piece and toolkit from his arms, then he quickly unbuttons his suspenders. Effectively dropping his pants to the floor. Yuuri puts his hands against the demon's chest giving it the smallest push.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" The demon looks him square in the eye, while pulling his pants down and pushing Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri is so surprised the demon is already straddling him before he can say anything else. "Please stop. What are you doing." 

The demon leans down, grinding into Yuuri. "I'm getting my payment." he then calmly proceeds to lift Yuuri's shirt up revealing his stomach. "You smell fantastic. It must have been forever since you've last been taken." 

There is a crashing sound when Yuuri pushes the demon off of him, pulls his shirt down and tries to run from the room. To his shock the demon materializes in front of the door before he can get through it. He then closes it, making Yuuri back away to the other end of the room. His heart rate's going a mile a minute. 

"Sex! You want to have sex as your payment." Yuuri shakes his head. This has got to be a joke. "You can't... I can't... I've never." Yuuri closes his mouth realizing what he almost said. The demon looks at him with a playful smile. "I mean I don't even know your name, you don't know mine. Without those their can't be a contract now can there." Damn Yuuri is picking at straws right now.

"My name is Victor Nikiforov, I'm a level 2 demon and you Katsuki Yuuri are in a contract with me that you will be paying for with your virginity." Victor slowly moves towards him like a predator stalking it's prey. "Now be a dear and get out of those clothes so that I can get my payment and leave. I'm not normally called for no reason." 

Before Yuuri can say anything there is a soft tingling sound coming from the kitchen. Yuuri tenses up. Shit, either his customer is early or they are back to visit him again. he pushes victor out of the way, pulls on his pants in a heart beat and is out of the door calling towards the workshop that he is coming right over. 

To his horror both the customer as the man he loaned several thousands of credits from are in the shop. Both are at his workbench admiring the panels he had left there because of Victor. They must have heard him entering as they both look up, Their smiles though could not be any more different, one's filled with admiration, the other cold and calculative, he knows which one he prefers. 

"Lady Calhoun, a bit early. I haven't yet assembled everything, but if you have the time we could do it right away." As he expected the lady is more than wanting to do so, he gives her a quick nod and points her to the small corner in the workshop she can safely deposit her coat. He then turns at the loan boss. "Mr. Booker. I had not expected to see you for at least another three days. To what do I owe this early come by?" Yuuri struggles to keep his tone pleasant. There was no shame in borrowing money, it was common knowledge everyone had done that at least once in their life.

"A Mr. Katsuki. I just happened to be in the neighborhood on some unrelated business and figured I could see if you wanted to spare me the trouble of having needing to take time to travel to this part of town again." Yuuri clenches his jaw but still forces a smile.

"Poorly, no. I'll have what you desire ready for you in three days as stated. I have other obligations to fill before then, as a business man you will know the importance of one keeping their agreements." Both man give each other a cool stare down, one that would have taken some time if they didn't get distracted by the lady Calhoun letting out a small shriek. 

When Yuuri turns around he finds Victor standing in his workplace, luckily wearing Yuuri's spare pants, being avidly pointed on to by Lady Calhoun. 

"Honestly Mr Katsuki. I am utterly disappointed. I had heard your talent was beyond your age, but if I know it came from a deal with a devil I would have never commissioned you."

Yuuri looks at the Lady in shock. She could not honestly believe the accusation she was making. He had to correct her or nobody would commission him again. He opens his only to get beaten to the punch by Victor.

"Yuuri's talent Madam is all his own. If anything, it is that immaculate talent that attracted me to him. And let me tell you that Yuuri has made no demand or request to me, if anything he has been adamant in giving me what I want as fast as possible to get me out of his shop." Lady Calhoun is clearly shocked to be spoken to in such a way.

"Is that so Demon, and can I get your name so that I can check if there indeed is no contract between you and him about such manner." Victor simply bows.

"I'm Victor Nikiforov, can't say I'm at your service but you can understand why. After all it's not often one sees one of the Fai looking so regular." The Lady's head whips up with a speed not normally seen by humans. Yuuri's ears start buzzing, working for Fais is about as bad as dealing with demons.

"Alright. I see where you are getting at. Fine, I will believe your words that none Katsuki has made for me was tainted by your bond." She gives them a cool smile "Just tell me, what ever was it the man is offering you in return for what ever he has summoned you for." 

Victor smiles. "He is offering me something of enough value to warrant my presence here." The Lady Calhoun nods as if that's a perfectly good answer.

Yuuri adjusts the Macha suit under the watchful eyes of Victor, the Lady Calhoun, and Mr Booker, making certain everything works as it should work. When it does, he moves over to his work desk and takes one of the ornate side panels, attaching the side panel to hide most of the mechanics. Once he's done the lady gives him a great smile, at least it's a happy customer. 

"When I was told about your talent i was doubtful. After all this is not a spot where one expects true talent. You should be lauded and have a spot along one of the greater boulevards." Yuuri bows his head.

"Once more people find my work I am certain I will be there one day. For now I'm just content to deliver proper work." 

He makes up the paper work for the lady to sign that she was content with the commission and that she had no objections to the final product. Once it is signed by the both of them she pays him the credits he was due, and he tells her when she can expect the suit to be delivered to her house. 

He waves her off and, still ignoring the other two men, he calls Nishigori to arrange them to pick up the suit that evening. Once that is done he makes a few other calls, speaking a bit louder then he would normally do to let Mr. Booker hear exactly where all the money was going he had just received. He then turns to the loan man.

"I'm sorry you came for nothing today, and I was not even able to offer you any refreshments while you waited, I'll be certain to be better prepared in three days." He gives the man a curt nod.

Mr. Booker walks up to him standing far too close for comfort. 

"Do not belittle me Mr. Katsuki. The debt you have with me is deep and I have been more than generous in letting you pay in installments. Just remember, the Lady Calhoun may have been persuade, many others will see less in you once they find out you fraternize with a demon." The smile Mr Booker sends him is everything but nice. 

Yuuri is frozen in his place, unable to stop Victor from putting his arms around him, the threat he felt coming from Mr Booker making his mind muddled. So muddled he's already parted his lips and reciprocated the kiss before he even realizes he's sitting on his desk and is held tightly by the demon. When Victor's lips slide to his throat he even tips his head sideways to give him more space. Feeling his breathing hitch up. Giving in to the demon really doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. 

"Yuuri!!! Why did I pick up on some rumor you are being fraternizing with a lesser being." When the door slams open revealing Phichit Victor finds himself being shoved quite unceremoniously away from Yuuri, who pulls up his collar hoping to hide any evidence of what had been going on. "Please tell me that is true. I've been hoping for you to be initiated in the pleasures of carnal pleasures for years."

Poorly the guilty look on his face, the kiss swollen lips, and the sight of his clothes dislodged, on top of Victor standing there in all his demon glory -seriously when did that man shed his clothes again- did absolutely nothing in denying any 'fraternizing' having taken place. To Victor's amazing all of this leads to the man that burst in to have a grin so wide on his face it's nearly splitting in half. 

"Oh it is!! I'm so happy for you. Does this mean you'll need the apartment for yourself tonight, or are you so enamored with your work that you'll do all the fun here." 

"Phichit!! It's not what it looks like." Phichit looks at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow. "Really. Victor here claims I summoned him and owe him a payment for it." Yuuri sighs. "I have too much work to be done the next few days, so I don't have the time to fight him about it." 

Phichit doesn't miss the disgruntled look showing on the demon's face, seems he is not happy with Yuuri's try to distantiate himself from the deal. To prevent an argument, he hushes Yuuri. "Let me check if I get it right. You accidentally summoned a demon, and are okay paying the fee but aren't going to demand anything in return?" 

Yuuri nods. "And am I allowed to know what you were doing when this summoning happened?" Phichit sends Victor, who's ever heard of a demon being on a first name basis, a quick wink. 

"Fine. I was working on the decorate panels for Lady Calhoun's mecha -did you know she's a Fai?-, I had my headphones on high as it was time for the 12:03 freight train to come by, and I was singing along with the song that was playing. Once I was done, the train had passed, and the song was over, he was standing behind me." Yuuri stuffs his hands in his pockets, missing the shocked look on Victor's face.

Victor can't believe it, but there was no deceit he could spot coming from Yuuri, that really did sound like he had been summoned accidentally. When Phichit walks around the workshop and finds the discarded panel, he lifts it up for both Yuuri and Victor to see. Before Victor can say anything he holds it next to the finished panel of the Mecha, making Victor's heart sink even lower. The next words from Phichit makes it drop to the floor.

"Well as far as I can see, and with my knowledge of Yuuri's singing talent when trying to outdo that train, it was indeed an accidental summoning. As long as Yuuri has not made any demands, he can indeed cancel it without pay." He hands the panel over to Victor, who gives it the once over, and looks at Yuuri. Seeing both relief as disappointment battle over his friends face is an interesting thing he'll look into later. 

"It seems that we indeed do not have a contract that needs fulfillment. I will have a serious conversation with the powers guiding summoning, mishaps like this should not happen." Victor turns to Yuuri "You do not have any debt with me and I need no compensation." he places the panel next to Yuuri on the bench. "I wish you well." 

There is a cracking sound and large blue spirals of Ice form around Victor, then there are symbols and Victor seems to step into nothingness. The Ice melts back into a small puddle. Yuuri feels a pang in his chest, which causes him to start shaking, finally allowing himself to realize what had almost happened. Phichit guides his friend to the bed in the small room, dealing with the Nishigori's picking up the Mecha suit, knowing they'll talk later. 

Over the next few weeks Yuuri is working on all the commissions he had already accepted, scraping his credits together to pay all his bills and the debt with Mr Booker. Complaining to Phichit that he's not getting a lot of new orders, at least not as many as that he needs, but both blame it on the weather. That is till Yuuri on a rare free afternoon enters a shop he normally goes over the generator for, to his amazement there is a completely new generator in the back. 

"Oh, I see you got a new one. Did the old one break down so badly it wasn't salvageable anymore. You know I would have built you a new one for cost." The old man behind the counter gives him a cold look.

"No thank you Katsuki. If you don't mind I rather not have anything of yours in my store." The man eyes the credits Yuuri placed on the counter. "After all, I rather not have anything Demon infected in my store." Yuuri looks at the man with a startle.

"What are you talking about? My mechanics aren't in any way demon infected." The man snorts at him and tosses the credits back at him, Yuuri catches them in midair. 

"That's not what I've heard. Everybody knows you've been making deals with Demons for years to make your stuff. It's why you are in that rundown place, so that no one can hear the incantations." The man spits at him. "Now leave. I don't need any demon whores in my shop, you'll just curd the milk." 

Yuuri looks around and only sees unwelcoming glares. It's clear no one is interested in hearing from him that it's all a lie. They already made their minds up. He practically runs from the store, not even caring that he is still holding his now unpaid shopping's in his hands. Once out he really starts running, convinced everyone is looking at him in that disapproving look he'd gotten in the shop, he needs to see Phichit. He almost get's run over several times, coughing from all the steam motored cars he dodges to get there faster. 

He crashes into the shop Phichit works and a quick look around shows there is a distinct 'not looking' being done towards him. He nods at Phichits boss and moves to the back of the shop, knowing where to find his friend. Phichit drops his work the moment he sees the look on his friends face.

"Yuuri, what's going on." He makes Yuuri sit down in his chair, when it becomes clear he's to rattled to answer at once. He runs out to get some water for Yuuri and catches some of his colleges talking about Yuuri's sudden burst. Overhearing the comment he might have gotten dumped by his demon. 

"Yuuri doesn't have a demon. So maybe you should talk about something you know about." Phichit snaps at his colleague before going back to Yuuri, finding his friend crying silently, offering him the water and waits.

"Apparently people been saying I've been making deals with demons for years. That is why business is slow." He takes a rattling breath. "Why would they say that. I would never do that. I take pride in what I make." Yuuri starts shaking again. Phichit wraps his hands around him.

"Do you want me to find out where this lie started." Yuuri shakes his head.

"I already know who started it. It's either Lady Calhoun or Mr Booker and my money is on the last. He was angry when I refused to cater to his wishes that day, and he's been trying to make me unable to pay the remainder of the loan for years. Making business go so bad that I won't be able to pay him is just like something he would do." A large tear drops on his knees. "I just thought.. hoped people would know me better." Phichit shakes his head.

"You have so much talent Yuuri, people are jealous. They will believe anything if it means that they can believe they are better than you. After what you told me of that meeting i am certain he saw an opportunity he was more than pleased to use." Phichit rubs soothing circles over Yuuri's back. "I relinquish you from paying any rent on our apartment for the next few months. We will get this sorted out."

To both of their horror it only got worse. Two months later there is an eviction notice on their apartment door. A quick call around makes it clear there were these small lines in their lease that said no dealing with demons were allowed. Even showing the records that no deal with a demon was registered doesn't change the fact that their landlord no longer feels safe to have Yuuri in the building. Claiming 'better safe then sorry'. 

Phichit moves in with his boyfriend, Yuuri takes whatever item he hadn't sold yet to his workplace. He looks around the place and the stack of bills that are technically overdue because he makes certain to still pay of his loan, wondering just how long it will take before he also loses that. 

He finds some shady places to do simple repair work for, and the Nishigori's allow him to drive their truck around picking up things, making just enough credit to pay for rent on the shop. When the last order is over two months ago, he sinks down in the middle of his work space and feels like crying. So when Mr. Booker walks in as if he owns the place he is only an inch away from taking a tool and smashing the man over the head.

"Hush now Mr. Katsuki. I've only come to show that I still believe in you. I even have a deal for you. I can use somebody with your posture in one of my clubs, I'm certain you could make the credits you still owe me in no time at all with your looks." The man raises his hand to silence Yuuri, who is ready to yell at him. "I'll give you three days to think about it. After all you have a payment due then. Meet me at my club at Marshal street then to give me your answer. And boy. Don't be stupid. It'snot like you have any other options lining up for you." The man turns around and cackles while walking out of the shop. When Yuuri hears the steam engine on the guys car make a rattling noise he wishes it would blow. 

The next two days he tries to get somebody to buy some of the finished stuff he has in his shop to make the money he needs to pay his suppliers and have enough to pay Mr. Booker. He manages to scrape it together but only barely, knowing he won't be that lucky the next time. He'll have to give up his shop, there is no way he can make rent and pay the loan and he can't not pay the loan. He will not 'work' for Mr Booker. 

Meeting with Mr. Booker was a horrid thing. Seeing what the job he meant for Yuuri was had made the young man sick to his stomach, knowing two of his suppliers had even been at the club, he rather not thinks about it. He turns the corner to the street with his shop and sees two large container trucks haul off, and his door wide open. Yuuri's to broken to even run, knowing now what Mr. Booker had meant when he said he could make Yuuri come work for him. Sure enough there was a note on his door from one of the suppliers stating that as Yuuri was behind he had taken his inventory hostage, either Yuuri payed or he would never see any of it again. 

He closes the door behind him and looks through the empty hall. They had taken everything. Even his tools were gone, almost as if no one ever worked in this place, if not for the workbench that was welded to the floor. His scraping footsteps echo back at him when he walks to the back, only to find they stripped and emptied his kitchen as well. It turns out the only place they hadn't touched was the small bedroom. He drops on the bed and cries himself to sleep. 

When he wakes up the next morning, his body feels horrid for falling asleep crying. The hunger he feels has to be ignored as they had taken his food. he goes into the shop, but just stands there not knowing what to do. There's no place that will hire him as the lie about him being demon infected still runs rampant, clearly being fueled by Mr Booker and his men. he kicks a piece of scrap metal away that lies in front of his feet. It shoots under the workbench and makes a clinging sound. A metal on metal sound. 

Yuuri walks over, bends down and looks under the bench to see what it was the piece connected to. It takes him some prying but after about an hour he's looking at a slightly discolored panel with an intricate designed carving on it. His mind starts racing, looking around he realizes that they even took the clock he had build so he couldn't be certain about the time. What he was certain about was that Mr. Booker had assured him that once he would work for him the rumor that he was involved with demons would soon go away. After all no one would pay top credits for a whore that is demon infected. 

A slight desperate giggle tumbles over Yuuri's lips. It would be the one thing Mr Booker would never see him do. he looks around his shop. But then again the people who had known him five years ago would have never believed he would run a debt with a loan shark either. Yuuri had a thing in doing things people did not see coming. He runs to his bedroom and takes out all the things he can use that he had stored in there and starts working.

At 12:01 he has everything he needs. Now to see if he can do deliberately what he did by accident before. When at 12:05 right when the last part of the freight train trashes by the blue icey spirals appear and the symbols start going over them Yuuri sinks to his knees and just prays he did it right. His heart sinks when two very polished shoes step in his sight. Apparently he didn't do it right after all.

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice rings through the empty hall. "What happened?" There is some shuffling and the panel gets picked up. "You did summon me this time. This was not an accident, right?" Yuuri looks up, slowly, having to readjust to the sight of Victor dressed as if he's on his way to a very fancy dress party. When their eyes meet he feels a shock go down his spine drying his mouth. So he shakes his head to indicate his answer to the question. 

Victor places the panel on the workbench, together with the cane he was holding and pulls Yuuri up to his feet. "Does this mean you are ready to state your wish and pay the price." His hand cups Yuuri's face, tracing his lip with his thumb. Yuuri nods. 

The kiss is everything he remembers and more, completely giving himself over to it, finally admitting to himself that he had been longing for it. "Then tell me Yuuri what is it you wish in trade for the price I will take from you." Victor whispers softly in his ear. Yuuri can only say he wants his hearts desire. "Of course. Tell me what it is and it is yours." 

Everything that had happened in the last few months go through Yuuri's mind, but in the end he knows there is only one true answer. "You. I need you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
